At the beginning
by Tania Darling
Summary: songfic for my fav original fic see inside for details


Sappy and slightly pointless songfic for my fav. original fic.

Disclaimer: If the story were mine I wouldn't be writing a _fan_ fiction now would I?

full credit to the brilliant AmythestAngel, original fic on this

http:wwwambershadowsnet/phpBB2/viewtopicphp?t=173

put full stops after www, after ambershadows and after view topic, also slashes after http:

The song is "At the beginning", sung by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx, It's on the soundtrack of the Disney movie "Anastasia".

I own none of this, making no money from it and so on.

A/N: Imagine Lheora and Galeorhin meeting at last and (somehow) the song is playing in the background.

A/N2:This fic has been written with the author's permission. It contains some tiny spoilers I dragged out of the author :D ;).

Also some of this is my impression of the characters and not author description.

I apologise if any character detail is wrong, I do my best! lol

(Female singer)

_We were strangers,_

_starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_what we'd have to go through_

Two figures were standing in a desert that was once a forest. Black sand whirled lazily around them. They appeared to be polar opposites. Both of them were Elves one female, one male. She had long white hair, eyes as black as midnight, and skin tanned by exposure to the sun. His hair was equally as long but dark as her eyes, his eyes were palest blue, and his skin seeming untouched by sunlight before now.

_Now here we are,_

_and I'm suddenly standing,_

_at the beginning with you_

They stood facing each other, silent; barely able to believe this moment had come at last.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again."

(Male Singer)

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected_

_what you did to my heart,_

"I have missed you more than I can say."

"It's been so long, Galeorhin Galues, are you really here? or am I dreaming?"

"Sometimes, Lheora Yhanni," he spoke her name for the sheer joy of knowing she was there to hear it, "I think my whole life from the moment I met you has been a dream. Are you truly standing here before me?"

(Both singers)

_When I lost hope_

_you were there to remind me_

_this is the start_

"More truly than I ever was before. We've come nearly a full circle in our lives. Here we stand on the border of what was once the great forest."

"A tragic irony that everything we knew is gone, yet we are still bound not to walk on that one piece of land."

"Does it matter now?"

_And life is a road _

_and I wanna to keep going_

_love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_life is a road_

_now and forever_

_wonderful journey_

"No. In all these long years there has only been one reason for me to return here."

"Very long years." agreed Lheora. She sat down, pulling Galeorhin with her. He complied willingly and they sat in silence needing no words to communicate what they felt.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_in the end I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning with you_

"The magic is still here. Electis and the others are gone, even Riax, the Dhija too."

Lheora's voice was low as if she were afraid of speaking too loudly.

"Every member of the race we were born of. Every race that walked upon this land, and I have seen them all, some of them died out, some of them moved on."

"Why did you come back? or have you been here all along?"

(female singer)

_We were strangers_

_on a crazy adventure_

(male singer)

_Never dreaming_

_how our dreams would come true_

"I was here then I left. Now I have returned. A friend told me you had gotten here at last, I wanted to meet you."

(Both singers)

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

"I only wish it could have been sooner!"

"As do I. I was told that things I did would not have been done unless I was here without you"

"I have been told the same." agreed Galeorhin. "That is past now though."

_And life is a road_

_and I wanna to keep going_

_love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_life is a road_

_now and forever_

_wonderful journey_

"I was going to ask you how you managed then it occurred to me that it was, perhaps, the same way I did."

_I knew there was somebody somewhere _

_like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

"I had faith in the fact that I loved you and you loved me."

"Not even Fate could keep us apart."

And life is a road

_and I wanna to keep going_

_love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_life is a road_

_now and forever_

_wonderful journey_

"Or perhaps They have always intended for us to be together?"

"They do have an obscure sense of humour."

"Was that agreement I heard? You have changed!"

"Even Immortality is not proof against change."

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

The pair stood up in perfect accord. More had been said than was spoken and now they were ready to leave.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning with you_

Lheora made one final comment as they departed;

"The magic remains, perhaps one day there will be life again on this world."


End file.
